yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Utsutsu (ゆめうつつ)/guide
Complete effects guide for Yume Utsutsu (Version 0.02). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Scooter (スクーター)' Appearance: Utsutsuki rides on a scooter. Passive Effect: Utsutsuki's movement speed increases. Action: (Shift) The scooter's horn goes off. Location: Found in the Signs Detour. Practical Uses: Allows you to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the Roadsign World. Go north-west and enter the large sign with the blue car on it. Once on the road, go north and take the curved road. Go north again and interact with the scooter at the end of the path. 'Squid (イカ)' Appearance: Utsutsuki becomes a squid. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Utsutsuki starts glowing, lighting up dark areas. Location: Found in the Eyeball World. Practical Uses: Makes navigating through dark areas easier. Enter the Eyeball World. Go south-east from the entrance to a group of large eyeballs. Enter the large eyeball with a hole in it. Interact with the squid. 'Laminated Paper (ハリボテ)' Appearance: Utsutsuki becomes a flattened version of herself made of laminated paper. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Utsutsuki's form changes so that you can only see her when she's moving left or right. Location: Found in the Blue Pattern World. Practical Uses: None. (Having the Squid effect is recommended). Enter the Mural World. Go south-east and find another Uboa-like mask in a small walled-around section. Go north-west (more north than west) from where you're teleported to and interact with the wooden sign. 'Sunglasses (サングラス)' Appearance: Utsutsuki wears sunglasses. Passive Effect: The screen becomes darker. Action: (Shift) Utsutsuki adjusts her sunglasses. Location: Found in the Roadsign World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Roadsign World. There's a green NPC wondering around that has a random(?) chance of appearing. Go south-west and interact with the green NPC. 'Black Hair (くろかみ)' Appearance: Utsutsuki has black hair. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Mural World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Mural World. Go south-east and find/interact with a Uboa-like mask east of where the Uboa-like face that takes you to the Blue Pattern World. Head down and interact with the section of the wall with no mask on it near the bottom. Interact with the floating head. 'Mole (もぐら)' Appearance: Utsutsuki has claws and a red nose. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Utsutsuki burrows into the ground and returns to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Grayscale World. Practical Uses: Allows you to quickly return to the Nexus. Enter the Concrete Maze. Go: Right, Up twice, Right twice, Down twice, left and then Up. Interact with the two pillars with eyes on them. In the gray area, go south and interact with the moving dirt mound. 'Knife (ナイフ)' Appearance: Utsutsuki holds a knife. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Utsutsuki makes a stabbing motion. (Z) If interacting with a NPC, Utsutsuki will attack them. Location: Found in the Green Face Maze. Practical Uses: Allows you to kill NPCs. Enter the Concrete Maze. Go: Left once, Down twice, Right once then Down. Enter the building. Go right until you're teleported to another area. In the maze area, go north-east (more north than east), look for a knife on the ground at one of the maze's dead-ends and interact with it. Category:Walkthroughs